


Scary Movies

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [229]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Big Sam, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please do an ageplay fic where dean and sammy are watching a scary movie together and having fun when Sam looks over at dean and notices he's aged down, on the verge of tears and sucking his thumb. Sam comforts his baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies

It was Dean’s idea originally to watch the movie.

“We need to relax some, Sammy.” Dean grinned. “Come on. Movie Night.” He held the horror movie up, and grinned, before putting it in the player.

Sam and Dean had sat down and started to watch the movie.

They weren’t even half way through the movie, when Sam heard soft hitched breathing.

When he turned, he saw Dean, eyes wide and fearful, thumb in his mouth, eyes watery.

Sam quickly turned off the TV, and Dean turned to look at Sam.

“Dean, hey…” Sam said, pulling Dean over, trying to figure out when he aged down.“ "Hey…it’ll be OK.”

“Don’t like movie.” Dean whimpered in Sam’s chest, around his thumb.

“I know, we aren’t gonna watch that movie anymore.” Sam said softly.

“Scared.” Dena said quietly.

“I know. I’m here for you. Those scary monsters can’t hurt you. I have you. I have you with me Dean.”

Dean nodded, gripping Sam tightly.

Sam held Dean, cradling him softly, whispering soothing words to him.

Dean started to calm down in Sam’s arms, and Sam gave a soft kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

“Better, Dean?”

Dean nodded, looking up at Sam, and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

“How about we watch a different movie?” Sam asked.

Dean grinned and nodded, and Sam smiled, ruffling Dean’s hair, before getting up and grabbing a new movie that was more age appropriate. He switched the movies out and played it, sitting back down with Dean.

Dean curled on Sam’s side, and Sam smiled, while they watched the movie.


End file.
